


Вирус Мол. Штамм 2.0

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно ли подхватить чужую проекцию как вирус гриппа?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вирус Мол. Штамм 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для команды fandom Inception 2015 на ФБ-2015.  
> За бетинг большое спасибо ratacate :)

Ариадна заметила ее не сразу. Хотя «заметила» — не совсем верное определение. Ариадна ее почувствовала, как чувствуют приближение дождя. Воздух стал тяжелым и вязким, подул легкий ветер, тронул ее непослушные пряди. Обернувшись, Ариадна увидела вдалеке легкий силуэт женщины в черном платье.  
«Показалось», – подумала она.  
Эта отговорка сработала еще пару раз, когда она замечала гладкое покатое плечо или развевающиеся волосы уходящей проекции. И когда она увидела ее стоящей за углом здания, Ариадна все еще была уверена, что это просто _игры_ подсознания. 

***  
Спустя еще пару проектов игнорировать ее стало невозможно. Ариадна сдалась и написала письмо Коббу. Одно предложение: «Я вижу Мол».  
И стерла его, так и не отправив.  
Во время следующего погружения Ариадна спиной ощущала серьезный взгляд Мол. Та ходила за ней по пятам от здания к зданию, с одного уровня сна на другой, но не приближалась, оставаясь где-то на периферии. Когда Ариадна уже готова была закричать, Мол исчезла.  
Ариадна боялась, что сходит с ума. Что она, подобно Коббу, больше не сможет строить. Что мир, который она так любит, которым так дорожит, больше не безопасен для нее. Отравлен. И тогда она решилась. В конце концов, проекция – это ее подсознание. Пора узнать, чего она хочет.

***  
Задержавшись в офисе дольше обычного под банальным предлогом «мне нужно еще поработать с макетом», Ариадна дождалась, когда все разойдутся, и подключилась к ПЭСИВу.  
Мол появилась почти сразу и заговорила, не дав Ариадне даже раскрыть рот.  
– У тебя ошибка в макете, смотри. – И провела рукой по серой стене, которая тут же задрожала, стала прозрачной, открывая взору внутреннюю планировку здания.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – выпалила Ариадна, когда шок прошел.  
– Как что? Хочу тебе помочь, глупенькая, – улыбнулась Мол и продолжила так, словно весь их разговор – дружеская беседа двух коллег, а не чистый сюр. – Вот здесь у тебя лишняя стена, а здесь ее нет. Здание разрушится, если ты…  
– Помочь? – перебила ее Ариадна. – Зачем?  
– Затем, что я хороший архитектор. Лучше тебя, – все так же улыбаясь, ответила Мол.  
– Ты мертвый архитектор, – зло сказала Ариадна. – И вообще часть моего подсознания. Значит, советы я получаю от самой себя.  
– Значит, твое подсознание думает, что я лучший архитектор, – хохотнула Мол и перевела наконец взгляд на Ариадну.  
– Убирайся прочь из моей головы! – резко сказала Ари. – Тебе здесь не место!  
Мол улыбнулась, склонила голову набок и растворилась в воздухе. Если бы от нее осталась только улыбка, Ариадна сравнила бы ее с Чеширским котом.

***  
Это было странное ощущение незримой поддержки. Ариадна больше не видела Мол, но знала – она рядом. Стоит оглянуться, позвать, и она тут же материализуется, словно из воздуха. Конечно, Ариадна молчала – и когда в очередной раз встретила отошедшего от дел Кобба, и когда осторожно расспрашивала Артура о Мол. _Живой_ Мол.

И в свой сон она тоже опускалась молча. Без остальной команды.  
– Хорошо, – выдохнула она, пройдя пару кварталов по только что отстроенному городу. – Хорошо, ты здесь, чтобы помочь. Почему ты?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожала плечами Мол. Она была одета в простую футболку и узкие джинсы, как на фотографии, которую накануне Ариадна видела в доме Кобба.  
– Вот сейчас ты совсем не помогаешь, – нахмурилась Ариадна.  
– А в этом тебе помощь и не нужна. А вот с макетом... – протянула Мол и многозначительно замолчала.  
– Ладно, показывай, – сдалась Ари и приготовилась к разгромной лекции от лучшего архитектора.

***  
Можно ли _дружить_ со своим подсознанием? Можно ли _заразиться_ чужими проекциями и таскать их за собой из сна в сон?  
Ариадна не была уверена в своей правоте, но, не задумываясь, ответила бы «да» на оба вопроса. Мол была везде: в каждом рабочем и тренировочном сне, в каждом макете, в каждой мысли. Ариадна советовалась с ней, делилась идеями и часто спрашивала себя: «А как бы сделала Мол?». Со временем она даже перестала исправлять «Мол» на «Я».  
Но самым удивительным было другое: Мол не пыталась ей навредить. Она не покушалась на объект, не «сдавала» команду и вообще старалась не показываться во время работы. Правда, пару раз Ари замечала ее во время извлечения.  
– Просто хотелось быть рядом. Поддержать, – сказала тогда Мол немного обиженно, но появляться не перестала.  
То, что дело совсем худо, Ариадна осознала, когда поняла, что скучает по Мол. По ее улыбке и легкому смеху, приветственным поцелуям в щеки и дружеским объятиям. 

***  
Уместно ли дарить проекции цветы? Или шоколад? Или все же цветы?  
Ариадна понимала, как глупо это выглядит, но все равно волновалась. В этот раз макет она строила без Мол, но _для_ нее. Ей казалось, Мол оценит приглушенный свет французского ресторана, дорогое красное вино и деликатесы. 

Мол решила иначе. Не было никакого романтического вечера при свечах. Зато была тишина и полумрак гостиничного номера.  
– Я подумала, мы можем пропустить эту нелепую конфетно-букетную фазу, – прошептала Мол, появляясь за спиной Ари. – В конце концов, что может быть интимнее разделенных снов? – добавила она, касаясь губами шеи, прижимаясь пышной грудью к спине Ариадны.  
– Точно, – согласилась та, отбрасывая в сторону бесполезный букет орхидей. Обернувшись, она увидела шальную улыбку Мол и блеск ее глаз – и утонула в глубоком, страстном поцелуе.  
Мол была горячей и нетерпеливой, жадно сдирала с Ари платье, оголяя плечи и грудь, стараясь дотронуться до каждого миллиметра ее кожи. Ариадна плавилась и таяла от ласк и прикосновений. Она была счастлива.

…Тихо попискивал ПЭСИВ, отмеряя время сна. Тридцати минут должно было хватить на все.


End file.
